


I'm A Get You Back

by mythicaliz



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Restraints, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicaliz/pseuds/mythicaliz
Summary: In GMM 1158 Rhett pranks Link, knowing full well he will be punished afterwards.





	I'm A Get You Back

“But, I’m a get you back though,” Link said with a devilish grin. 

“Aaaand...cut,” Stevie said, turning off the camera. “How about a round of applause for Link for being such a champ!” The crew applauded and cheered and Link clasped his hands and shook them over each shoulder in a self-congratulatory manner. He leaned over to Rhett and whispered in his ear, “Office, _now_.” The pair made their way to the office walking wordlessly side by side. Link opened the door for Rhett and closed and locked it behind them. “On your knees boy,” Link said with a thicker than normal drawl.

The hairs stood up on the back of Rhett’s neck as he knelt on the plush carpet. He had been pushing Link for a few days. Intentionally messing up his coffee, being uncharastically bratty, the whole booty knot thing in the weird eating utensils video. He thought practically waving his ass in Link’s face on camera would do the trick but nothing. So when the crew suggested this prank on Link he jumped right on it. He knew he had to do something especially bad to bring the dominant side out in Link. The two of them had been secretly screwing for years but Rhett’s need to be dominated was a new development. It started when they would play with pain or punishment on the show. Rhett would be instantly turned on. Slowly they added pain and punishment to their private time. Link loved taking control and dominating his partner. For Rhett the sex fantastic but it transported him somewhere else, got him out of his head for a while. The pain and pleasure took over and he forgot about everything else. 

Rhett knelt on the carpet, hands clasped, eyes down. His pants were already feeling much too tight and he ached to get out of them. He could hear Link put a key in a lock and open a metal cabinet. He could hear him slowly moving objects in the cabinet and removing the ones of his choosing. He moved slowly and methodically, not saying a word. Eventually he came over to the sofa and placed a whip, leather collar, leather handcuffs and a bottle of lube on the coffee table, all laid out in a perfect row.

“Do you know why you’re here, boy?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Why?”

“Because I was bad. Because I tricked you.”

“That’s right. Since I’m going to have to deal with this hot pepper ring of fire I think it’s only fair that your ass should sting too.”

“That’s fair,” Rhett said, trying not to smile.

“Strip.”

Rhett was a good boy and followed directions, shedding his clothes and kneeling down again at Link’s feet. Link strapped on the leather cuffs and collar and pulled back the shag carpet to reveal three rings that had been bolted to the floor. He grabbed Rhett by the back of the head, pulling on his hair, dragging his face to the floor. He clipped the collar and cuffs to the rings so Rhett’s face was pushed against the floor along with his hands, leaving him on all fours with his ass up in the air. Rhett was already rock hard.

Link moved behind him and picked up the whip. The first strike cracked hard against Rhett’s ass and he shot back violently, letting out a low moan. He knew one of the rules was he had to be quiet, but it was hard when he felt like he’d been struck by lightning. The red welts instantly sprung up against his white skin. Link particularly enjoyed the red strike against the tattoo of Jessie’s name on Rhett’s ass. He smirked when he thought about how _he_ really was the one to own Rhett’s ass despite her name being on it. He hit Rhett softly a few times, barely grazing his skin, but the anticipation of each strike caused Rhett to flinch each time. 

“Scared, boy?” Link said, as he gave another hard crack of the whip. 

“Fuuuuuuuucccccckkk,” Rhett moaned under his breath.

“You said a bad word,” Link said coolly as he let loose another hard crack of the whip across Rhett’s backside followed in quick succession by two more. Then he let the tails of the whip slowly graze against Rhett’s body. Rhett could feel each lick of leather on each welt. He was practically panting and drooling like a dog at this point. He was overwhelmed with pain and wanted it to end but also wanted it to never stop. Link flicked the tails over his shoulder and let the whip fly over Rhett’s back and ass. Link smirked at how he hand completely broken Rhett. He quietly put the whip down on the coffee table. 

Link got behind Rhett and started to drag his fingernails all over Rhett’s back and ass, digging into the welts. Rhett whimpered, helplessly. Link grabbed the bottle of lube and liberally applied it to his index finger which he buried into Rhett’s ass hole, pulling it in and out a few times. Rhett moaned. “Don’t get so excited, that’s all the prep your ass gets,” Link said, removing his finger. Link undid his jeans and pulled out his cock. He applied lube and thrust into Rhett hard. Rhett felt like he was being ripped in half. Link slammed into Rhett hard again and again, Link’s rough jeans tearing at the red welts on Rhett’s behind, his hard cock tearing him in two. Rhett began to moan with pleasure. “Don’t you dare come before me,” Link scolded. It took all the focus he had to not come. Wave after wave of pain and pleasure was washing over him and he wanted to come so bad but he resisted, instead trying to make Link come faster. Rhett bucked hard against him with every thrust, gripping onto Link. Soon Link couldn’t hold on any longer. He pulled out and came all over Rhett’s sore, red ass. The slap of the hot cum on his wounds was enough to send Rhett over the edge, coming hard onto the floor. 

Link unclipped the restraints and Rhett rolled over onto his back, panting hard. Link lay down beside him on the floor, cuddling into his chest. “That what you needed, baby?” Rhett, still a sweaty spent mess nodded, pulling Link into a cuddle and kissing him on the forehead. “Thanks Bo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @mythicallysnappy for proofreading!
> 
> I'm not normally into this kinda stuff but why not, eh?


End file.
